Past Occurances
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Did Ro and Zeta meet in the past before Spring City?


You know Zeta the infiltration unit, well he wasn't always like that

You know Zeta the infiltration unit; well he wasn't always like that. A killer robot or even a fugitive or he wasn't even as smart or looks like he did back then. I remember back about nine years when he was first made as undercover officer. That was the first purpose for him but soon we found so many different things he could become. Well anyway, he was looking for a murderous drug dealer. He was the best in his league never to give up on a case. This was a case he spent almost twenty months as an undercover cop. 

This guy he was after a former wife and the only child they had together. The guy was named Chris Rowen. His wife was named Honesty Hales and the child was a little girl named Rosalie Rowen. She was a beautiful baby girl from the pictures he saw. Her mother had good reasons to be over protective of this child. She would one day to become something great at least what everyone hoped. I mean most people would hope their children to become amazing, great, the idols of their eyes right? Well good parents anyways but Rosalie was a sad and lonely girl most of the time. 

Her mother was teaching at the school at the time. She had quite the knack for it. She also did it because it enabled her to keep a close eye on her daughter. She had lost one son to that monster of a husband that she left so many years ago. But this wasn't her daughter's father though; it was the first man she married named Krick Lewis. 

But she had good reason to be afraid for her daughter's life. Both of her fathers step and real wanted to take her away to be with them. She had to make sure that this would never happen so she made it that her daughter was in the kindergarten class across from her room. 

A man in a gray suit and black pants arrived to the school. The man was what you called a giant. He had a strong muscular frame and a strong stature. He was a temporarily a teacher. He had known all the different ways to teach about any subject. He was programmed to do so. How you say did he not look like a synthoid? He was Zeta and if you remember he is able to project a hologram around himself. Yes he was able to do that nine years ago even before that actually. We tried to get him to use a different disguise but he didn't want to. Teachers were both women and men and they were different sizes as well. He was made some odd fifteen years ago so he was the same age as some of the kindergartners. 

The principal warned him that he was going to be watched very carefully since he was with such young children. Zeta understood perfectly. "What did you say your name was?" 

"Mr. Zeta if you please." 

"Uh huh and do you have experience teaching children?" 

"Why else would the police force send me then?" 

"Of course I can't expect them to be too stupid." Zeta nodded agreeing. They went over the rules again and she walked up to the classroom. "Wait here for a minute I'll get there attention." 

Zeta heard the sound of the child screaming and playing. He looked inside the window to see them rough housing and playing with simple toys. She got them to all get on the carpet. "Children to the carpet thank you. I'm here to introduce your new teacher Mr. Zeta." 

All the children looked up in awe at Zeta's giant features. "Hello. How are all of you?" 

"Good." All the children said at the same time. 

"Say good morning to Mr. Zeta." 

"Good Morning Mr. Zeta." 

"Good Morning." 

"They're all yours Mr. Zeta." 

"Thank you." 

One of the children raises their hands. "Are you a basketball player?" 

"No I'm a teacher." 

"He's really big." One of the children yelled out. 

"Alright how about we learn the alphabet?" 

"Okay." Most of the class piped up. Zeta wrote on the white board the whole alphabet A through Z. There was thirteen children and twenty-six letters perfect. Two per child. He pointed to different children at different times. He started with a red haired boy in the front. "Alright you name something that starts with the letter A." 

"Apple." 

"Good now you B." 

"Ball." Zeta went through the whole thing when he noticed a small blonde hair girl sitting off to the side. He walked up to her. 

"Would you like to join the class?" 

"Not really." 

"Mr. Zeta she doesn't really like to talk to anybody. She's says she's a rebel." 

"Alright settle down. Why don't you want to join the class?" 

"Because." 

"Come on I won't hurt you." 

"I know you're a teacher." 

"Come on you can sit over here away from everybody else." 

"Teachers pet." A girl said as the blonde hair girl walked by. 

"Okay name something that starts with R." 

"Rose." 

"Good job." He finished through the alphabet and sat down on the side of his desk. "Okay how about each of you come up here and say your name and something about yourself." 

Zeta watched as each child walked up and said their name and something about themselves. Finally the last person came up. That blonde haired girl who didn't want to join the class. She looked down at the ground as she walked up. Her long blonde hair fell in front of her face. She had a pair of dark blue overalls and a dark purple shirt. "Hi my name is Ro." 

"Rosalie." 

"My name is Ro and I don't like to do anything or talk to anyone." 

"Yeah that will make the teacher like you teacher's pet." 

"Shutup." 

"Make me." Zeta broke up the fight and walked Ro outside of the classroom. 

"Ro is it?" 

"It's really Rosalie if you want to call me that Mr. Zeta." 

"Just call me Zeta." 

"Okay Zeta." 

"What's wrong why don't you like anybody?" 

"I don't need anybody. I'm just fine by myself." 

"Well if you want to talk you can okay." 

"Okay." 

"You want to go back to class?" 

"Okay." Ro walked back into the classroom with Zeta. 

"Alright free time." All the children went to play with their toys. Zeta sat down in his desk. He watched the children play with their simple toys again. Ro sat on the counter looking outside as it rained. She was touching the window. He knew something was wrong with this child. Soon it came to be naptime for the little children. One of the children brought up a book for him to read. He read the first couple pages. 

He saw that all of them where asleep. One wasn't though. She was sitting by herself in a corner. Zeta got up and walked quietly over to her. "Ro aren't you tired?" 

"No I never take a nap." 

"Oh I didn't know." 

"That's alright don't you have to go do teacher stuff?" 

"No I thought I might talk to you." 

A teacher with blonde curly hair walked in. She had a business dress on. She looked at both of them curiously. He wasn't ignoring her daughter. That was something new most teachers that worked here ignored her daughter calling her a troublemaker. This teacher was new so he would soon learn as well to ignore her perfectly normal daughter. 

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for whatever she did." Ro seemed to looked at her mother in astonishment. 

"She's in no trouble I just thought we could talk since she wasn't that tired." 

"Oh well usually I take her in to my class room during my lunch break." 

"Well why don't we all three talk." Ro seemed a little uncomfortable with Zeta being there but her mother smiled. 

"Okay Mr.?" 

"Just Zeta." 

"Zeta that's an unusual name." 

"It's weird."

"Rosalie." 

"It's okay. I came from Austria." 

"Really I thought I heard an accent in there." Zeta, Ro's mother and Ro talked during the whole time. Ro's mother left going back to her class. She gave Ro a kiss on the forehead. Ro looked up at Zeta as soon as she saw her mother leave. 

"Were you a superhero in another life?" 

"I don't think so why?" 

"You're huge." 

"So I've heard. You want to see my pet?" 

"What is it?" 

"I'll go get it." Zeta ran out to his car quickly and got out a small weasel looking thing. It makes small squeaking noises. Zeta came back in to see Ro had moved from the dark corner to the window she looked out of every day. She turned around quickly when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to frighten you. Here pet it gently." 

"What's his name?" 

"I don't know I never gave it one. You want to name it?" 

"Is it a girl or boy?" 

"Boy." 

"Choco." 

"Why?" 

"That's my favorite food, chocolate." 

"Oh okay Choco it is." 

Zeta went on being a teacher for weeks he learned a lot about the children and liked each one of them. He had learned much about children and why humans cherish them so deeply. They were young, but intelligent, they were curious like he was and they had so many different characteristics. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with this little blonde girl with the crystal blue eyes. She was a complete mystery and his top suspect in being the drugdealer's daughter.

It was one afternoon at naptime. All the other children were asleep. Ro walked up to me as I sat looking out the window trying to figure out what exactly was Ro looking at as she spent hours looking outside. "You can't see them can you?" 

"What?" 

"The bad people. They're after me I know it." 

"Tell me what do you see?" 

"Many faces, scary faces. I don't want to see them but I do." 

"Why?" 

"They come in my sleep and now they come get me while I'm awake too." 

"Oh is that why you don't sleep during nap time?" 

"Uh huh." 

"So what did the teacher before me do?" 

"She just ignored me." 

"Do you want to be ignored?" 

"Sometimes but I like you. You tried to care more than most people do." 

"I'm sorry to hear that Ro." 

"Yeah well Zeta I kind of gotten used to it." 

"I'll watch over you while you sleep." 

"Thanks but I'm not really tired." Zeta picked up Ro in his arms. Ro gasped out in surprise but held onto his shoulder tightly. Zeta sat down in a rocking chair as he slipped Ro around. She sat in his lap as he read a story to her. Zeta could tell she was becoming more and more relaxed as the time passed by. He was at the end of the story. She was completely asleep. 

Ro's mother came in looking for Ro. "Where's Ro?" She asked whispering across the room. Zeta moved the book to reveal the little girl with the long blonde hair, a pair of overalls that fit loosely and a dark purple shirt. The mother looked sadly at the girl. She pulled up a small chair and sat down in it. 

"Is something wrong Mrs. Hales?" 

"No, just call me Honesty. It's just she's never been able to sleep peacefully like that since she was two years old." She had tears in her eyes Zeta noted. 

"She was talking about bad people do you know about that?" 

"I thought she forgot about them." 

"She hasn't because she says she seems them in her sleep and outside. She says they're after her?" 

"I'm sorry Zeta I didn't know. It was about when she was three years old we had to move out of our old house quickly so she wouldn't be taken away." 

"Why would she be taken away?" 

"Because her father her real one and her step father are after her. They will do anything to get her. One of them already took my oldest son when he was seventeen. I don't know if he's even alive right now. I didn't want Rosalie to pay for the mistakes I've made." 

"Have you gone to the police?" 

"No there looking for three million dollars I don't have or ever got." 

"They would protect you from him including your daughter from them." 

"The police huh can they protect me from a bounty hunter and a man who belongs in a terrorist group." 

Zeta phased out into his robotic form. "Yes I can at least give Ro and you the best protection possible." 

"You're a synthoid." 

"Yes I'm an undercover cop Zeta." 

"Please don't hurt me." 

"I won't I don't hurt the innocent. Calm down I won't hurt you I promise. I haven't yet have I?" 

"No please don't take my child." 

"Ms. Hales Ro is safe I haven't hurt her yet have I?" 

Later that day while Ro's mother was talking to some federal agents who were around to make sure nothing wrong was going to happen. Zeta was in the classroom in his human form cleaning up after the kindergartners. Ro sat on the counter. She looked up at him as he passed by putting some toys away. "Ro are you alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine. You wanna see a cool trick I've learned?" 

"Sure let me see." 

"Okay watch." Zeta watched as Ro looked at a pencil on a desk across from her. The pencil started to move around. The pencil flew up and she grabbed it with her hand. "See." 

"Wow Ro." Zeta looked at her in concern as she looked a little bit dizzy. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah it just tires me out a little." 

"Rosalie come on we have to go home." Honesty walked in the room calling out to her daughter watching Zeta suspiciously.

"Okay bye Zeta." Zeta waved a small wave as the child looked back at him sadly. He didn't know it then but he would be important part of her life that he still is today a part of. I'm still trying to figure out how in the world they keep on coming together. Perhaps it's like a magnet they seem to get pulled by some force back together. 

He stayed in the classroom cleaning. "Wow this is what the expensive piece of machinery was brought down to." 

"Agent Lee you surprised me." 

"Not as much as I'm surprised to see Project: Zeta cleaning after a bunch of five and six year olds." 

"I'm only doing what my job is Lee as an undercover cop even if it means being an kindergarten school teacher." 

"I'm sure that's what Dr. Selig and the other scientist planned you to be." 

"Well they must have considered it since I know how to teach every grade." 

"Yeah and next they'll be having you teaching my little Marcia how to do algebra." 

"I can if I needed too." 

"No thanks Zeta I would prefer you not to." 

"Okay." 

"So what's the kid like?" 

"She's not like the other kids. She seems frighten of everyone." 

"Well once we can assure that she is safe then she won't have to be scared anymore." 

"I hope so Lee." 

"Zeta, do you want to tell me something?" 

"I just want to see a smile on Ro's face like the other kids. She always seems so sad, and angry." 

"Zeta that's how life is. It's unfair most of the time."

"Okay Lee." 

The next day though it was in the late afternoon. For once it wasn't raining a mysterious man came to the school. He was in a nice looking suit and looked like any other wealthy businessman. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Well Mr. Rowen can you please give me the reason why your wife or daughter isn't here again." 

"They're back in Spring City, North Carolina selling the house and packing up and she wanted me to check the schools around here first before we decide to move here." 

"Ah, okay I'll give you a tour what age is your daughter again?" 

"She's five years old. Really smart kid she can read and write really well." 

"That's quite good for her age Mr. Rowen." 

"Yeah I taught her. She's an excellent athlete too." 

"What sports?" 

"Running and Track seem to caught her interest but she'll play any kind of sport." 

"Ah, that's a strange age to be interested in track." 

"I was in track she sees the metals and trophies and wants to win some herself." 

"Well here's the classroom." The man looked in the classroom. He saw his daughter sitting down on top of a table with a book in her hands. The teacher was sitting behind them. 

"Rosalie." He whispered. The principal keeps talking but he wasn't paying attention. He turned around before he saw the teacher's face. After he was finished he sneaked around to a place with a lot of books. He placed some lighter fluid over the books and lit a match. Flames engulfed the whole bookcase. 

A fire bell went off. Zeta looked out to see the hallway filled with smoke. This wasn't a fire drill. The kindergartners got in two straight lines a walked out with the other people getting out of a building. Zeta had his eye on Ro since it was probably a set up fire. The sprinkler system went off. The tile floor became wet along with the screaming children. A small child fell to the floor since water plus tile equals not so easy floor to walk on with out getting wet. She was crying and holding her leg while trying not to get trampled. 

Zeta picked her up and when he looked up Ro was gone. He started calling out her name while getting out. He handed off the little girl to another teacher as he saw what he feared a tall man in a black suit and long black hair tied back picked up Ro and held a hand over her mouth. He ran up the stairs with the child. Zeta followed him. 

Outside were fire trucks and ambulances. Honesty was looking for her daughter. She asked another teacher were Rosalie was. "Zeta's in there looking for her." 

"Rosalie no he's got her." She ran back into the building passed the people trying to get out. 

"Honesty no." Lee tried to grab her but she missed as the worried mother ran into the burning building looking for her daughter. 

Inside both Zeta and Honesty were looking for Ro. Her father passed Zeta when he wasn't looking and ran back down stairs. Mr. Rowen took Ro into a nurse's office. He uncovered her mouth for second. "Help! Help! Somebody Help!" 

"Shh, baby girl it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Who are you then?" 

"I'm a fireman." 

"Where's your hat then?" 

"Oh I love it. No I'm not a jerk fireman. I'm your daddy." 

"Which one?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"My real daddy or my step daddy?" 

"Your real one." Ro looked at him for second then ran away. 

"Help there's a stranger." He grabbed her again. 

"Shh I'm your father and your going to have to trust me and do what I say." He picks her up again and holds her tight. She holds onto his shoulder and cries silently. He watches a door open as gets out his gun quickly. 

"Chris no please give her back to me." 

"No she's mine now." 

"You're scaring her." 

"She's scared because of you Honesty. You were never honest with her so I'm taking her back with me." 

"Mommy please help me." Ro starts kicking around. He holds her with one hand while the he holds a gun with the other. Honesty tries to reach out to her. 

"Don't touch her." He smacks her as she falls down to the ground. Ro gets out of his grip. 

Outside there's one lady you should know about. One being Zeta's partner Mariah Lee who was one of the older more experienced agents. She watched out to make sure he didn't act suspicious or didn't get stole and such. She tries to get in but the fire fighters stop her. "I need to get in." 

"Sorry lady there's a fire in there." 

"I'm a federal agent." 

"I don't really care lady no one's going in there." The lady got frustrated and went along the side of the building. She found another entrance but soon got hit by a car. 

An older woman exited. "You're not going in there." She grabbed her gun and walked in the building slowly. 

Inside they were in the boy's locker rooms. Chris caught Ro again. Zeta walked in unnoticed. "Rosalie I love you say you understand." 

"I understand." She said sadly. 

"I'm going to take you back to were you belong okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Call me daddy." 

"Okay Daddy." Ro saw Zeta behind Chris. Chris noticed it and held Ro tightly. 

"Don't come any closer or else I'll shoot her." He had the gun pointed at her head. 

"You don't want to hurt her. She's your daughter now." 

"Put the weapon down I'm unstable okay."

"Just let her go and you can go free." 

"No she's mine. She my daughter. You can't have her go find your own family." Ro looked up at Chris as he yelled and to her mother. She felt the ferret the class pet climb up her arm and up Chris's arm it bite hard on his neck. His shot was thrown off and instead of hitting Zeta's head it hit his leg. He feels to the ground his hologram going away. 

He grabbed the gun on the ground and shot three shots at the insane man in the chest. He fell down a second later blood coming out of the wounds. Ro ran over to her mother and the ferret followed her. Honesty held Ro tightly. Another gunshot was heard. They looked over at Zeta he was on the ground unable to function. 

"Give me my granddaughter now!"

"You can't have her." The woman pointed a gun at her head and shot one bullet hitting her right through the head and through a window above her head. Ro felt her mother drop to the ground. Ro stayed in a corner trembling with fear. 

"Come on deary come with your sweet grandma." Ro stayed in the corner trembling the grandmother fell to the ground as she was shocked by something. Ro got up quickly and ran back over to Zeta crying out in fear. Quickly it got darker and darker as she passed out holding onto Zeta's cold and wet frame. She knew her mother maybe dead but he might come back. 

Agent Lee had a swarm of agents come quickly. A federal van took them to a bigger plane type of vehicle where they took care of the problem. They treated the girl for inhaling smoke, burns, and scratches and washed her right up. I was the doctor aboard that day. I was a doctor for humans and synthoids alike.

We ended up in a place where Agent Lee, Agent Matthew's who you will see has a big part of this story, Agent Jackson, a few other agents and there children live. It was about seventy acres of land with various houses on the lot, some horses and a few laboratories where built it was made for the NSA to relax and have families of there own. 

Well anyway I was in lab sixteen. By the way I'm Dr. Selig if you haven't figured out by now. Zeta was one of my ultimate creations. I was treating a one Rosalie Rowen. She was slowly recovering. My son Evan Jaron I called him. He was a year older than she was. He was looking over at her sitting on the side of her bed. "Dad is she ever going to wake up?" 

"In good time Evan let her rest okay." 

"Alright." I sat down to check her wounds. All healed already. That was strange she didn't even have a scratch on her. She opened her eyes as she looked up at me. She shrieked curling up. 

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" 

"Nope I'm Dr. Selig. I don't hurt people I heal them." 

"I don't need anybody bandaging me up I'm just fine." 

"Okay so can you remember your name?" 

"Ro." 

"Close enough." 

"I know it's really Rosalie but I like to be called Ro." 

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"That's okay where am I?" 

"In Silent Ranch." 

"Why?" 

"Because we have a little problem. We are to protect you from people who are out to hurt you." 

"Thanks so where's Zeta and my mommy?" 

"You're mother was dead at the scene and Zeta's over here." Ro nodded sadly. She had a few tears in her eyes. 

"Can I see him?" I took her small hand in mine and led her to him to a workbench. He was already repaired I just hadn't turned him on. She touched his chest were he was shot. "He's going to be alright?" 

"Yes, little one do you want him to wake up?" 

"Please." She crawled up on the workbench holding onto his hand. Zeta shot up looking around. He saw me and then looked to see who was holding onto his hand. 

"Ro." 

"Zeta, you're okay." 

" Yeah, are you okay?" 

"No the bad people are still here." Zeta picked her up in his arms. "Zeta protect me." 

"I will Ro. Let's go for a little walk okay." Zeta placed her on the ground and held her tiny little hand as she walked quickly to keep up with him. 


End file.
